


Envie persistante

by Lexisdyque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexisdyque/pseuds/Lexisdyque
Summary: Harry a une envie qui ne le quitte pas...
Kudos: 1





	Envie persistante

**Author's Note:**

> Petit exercice de style ! À savoir si je l’ai réussi…

**POV Harry**

Je sortais de la salle de bain de mon dortoir avec cette envie qui me tirailler depuis la veille. Ne tenant plus je décider d'aller voir les gars à qui je m'étais déjà confié sur ce besoin qui est à la limite du bestial.

En descendant les escaliers, je repérais Ron, Seamus et Neville dans les canapés qui entourent la cheminée de la salle commune. Je me suis planté devant eux et quand enfin l’un d'eux m'eut remarqué, il me demanda :

\- Ça va Harry ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes alors qu'on voit très bien que non, dit Ron à Neville.

\- J'en ai envie, maintenant... leur dis-je simplement.

\- Ah oui ça te prend comme ça subitement, s'étonna Seamus.

Je ne relève pas sa remarque et leurs demandes :

\- Je voulais savoir si vous ne voulez pas le faire avec moi ?

\- Quoi, là tout de suite ? Questionna étonner Neville.

\- Oui, c'est le bon moment il n’y a pas beaucoup de monde, on ne sera pas interrompu en plein milieu.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours partant pour ça, m’affirme Ron.

\- Oui, mais Dean n'est pas là, informa Neville.

\- Vu qu'il ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment et qu'Harry veut le faire sur-le-champ autant ne pas l'attendre, lui répondit Seamus.

\- On invite Hermione à se joindre à nous ? demanda de nouveau Neville.

\- Elle n'en est pas très friande, affirma Ron avec un air quelque peu dessus.

\- Avec toute l'énergie qu'elle peut y mettre et les cris qu'on peut l'entend pousser, on ne dirait pas, affirmais-je. Et Ginny ? Questionnais-je.

\- Pour une fois, faisons ça qu'entre mecs, demandait Seamus.

\- Il est vrai que ça peut être aussi bien, déclara Neville.

Dans un ensemble, ils se levèrent pour qu'on se dirige vers notre dortoir.

Arrivait dans la pièce, j'allais jusqu'à l'armoire pour y prendre le nécessaire que je passerai automatiquement au fur et à mesure que les mains se tendaient.

Neville regarda ce qu'il avait en main et d'une moue boudeuse nous dit :

\- Vous allez me dominer largement avec ça.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas d'habitude, lui répondis-je.

Il souleva les épaules.

**OoOoOoO**

On s'écroula où on pourrait sur les lits, à même le plancher, plus qu'essouffler et éreinter.

\- J'ai mal aux reins, mais c'était super ! s'exclama Seamus.

\- Ça a beau être satisfaisants vous ne m'y reprendrez pas avant longtemps, nous préviens Neville.

\- Je vais avoir des courbatures partout, affirma Ron.

\- La faute à qui ? Puis je devrais dire quoi moi, tu m’as fait prendre des positions des plus acrobatiques, lui dis-je.

\- Oh, arrêté, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé !

Je lui souris pour lui affairer qui oui, j'ai aimé.

\- Après ça, il nous faut une bonne douche, nous dit Seamus.

\- Oui, quand j'aurai retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes, affirma Neville.

Ce qui nous fit tous rire.

La porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas laissant voir Dean dans l'encadrement.

\- Vous exagérez ! Vous aurez pu m'attendre. Moi aussi, je voulais faire une partie de Quidditch !


End file.
